ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NCIS (season 11)
The eleventh season of the police procedural drama NCIS premiered on September 24, 2013, in the same time slot as the previous seasons, Tuesdays at 8 pm. Special Agent Ziva David (de Pablo), departs during the season with her final appearance being in "Past, Present and Future". This is the first season in which NCIS: Los Angeles did not air after NCIS. This season, NCIS: Ottawa aired after NCIS. The premiere drew approximately 20.02 million viewers, making it the highest season debut for the Fall 2013 television season. Cast Main * Mark Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Supervisory Special Agent assigned to Washington's Navy Yard * Michael Weatherly as Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent, second in command * Cote de Pablo as Ziva David, Special Agent (episodes 1-2) * Pauley Perrette as Abby Sciuto, Forensic Specialist attached to NCIS * Sean Murray as Timothy McGee, Special Agent * Brian Dietzen as Jimmy Palmer, Assistant Medical Examiner * Emily Wickersham as Eleanor Bishop, Probationary Agent (recurring: episodes 9-11, main: episodes 12–24) * Rocky Carroll as Leon Vance, Director of NCIS * David McCallum as Dr. Donald Mallard, Chief Medical Examiner Recurring * Joe Spano as Tobias Fornell, Senior FBI Special Agent (5 episodes) Guest appearances * Alan Dale as Tom Morrow, Homeland Security Section Chief (episode 1) * Diane Neal as Abigail Borin, CGIS Special Agent in Charge (episode 6) * Melinda McGraw as Diane Fornell, Gibbs' and Fornell's ex-wife (episode 10) * Robert Wagner as Anthony DiNozzo, Sr., DiNozzo's father (episode 16) * Susanna Thompson as Hollis Mann, Special Agent (episode 12) * Kelli Williams as Maureen Cabot, Special Agent (episode 21) * Muse Watson as Mike Franks, Gibbs' mentor (episode 24) * Ralph Waite as Jackson Gibbs (ep. 7) Production On February 1, 2013, CBS renewed NCIS for this season. The same date Mark Harmon extended his contract on the show with a new "multiyear deal" with CBS. It was announced on July 10, 2013 that Cote de Pablo, who plays Ziva David, had chosen not to return for the eleventh season as a regular. She will appear in enough episodes to close out her character's storylines. Because of de Pablo's exit, showrunner Gary Glasberg had to change his planned storyline for season 11. "Someone asked me if I was planning for this, but I really wasn't, so basically the minute that this became real, I had to throw out a lot of what I was planning to do and start from scratch". Glasberg has stated that there will be rotating characters coming to fill Ziva's role. The theme for the season is "unlocking demons", both figurative and literal according to Glasberg. A "pretty interesting adversary" about the theme will be introduced, and "that will carry through the season". Casting Colin Hanks returned for the premiere episode as Defense Department investigator Richard Parsons, a character introduced at the end of the tenth season, while Marina Sirtis returned in the second episode as Mossad Director Orli Elbaz. Joe Spano also reprised his role as Senior FBI Agent Tobias C. Fornell in the first two episodes. Muse Watson (as Mike Franks) appeared in the fourth episode. Ralph Waite (as Gibbs' father Jackson Gibbs) and Robert Wagner (as Tony's father Anthony DiNozzo, Sr.) are also confirmed to return. Diane Neal reprises her role CGIS Special Agent Abigail Borin in episode six "Oil & Water". The second episode includes a character named Sarah Porter, played by Leslie Hope, who is the new Secretary of the Navy, while Margo Harshman has been cast in a potentially recurring role as Timothy McGee's girlfriend, Delilah Fielding. The third episode introduces retiring NCIS Special Agent Vera Strickland (Roma Maffia) who has known Gibbs for many years. On August 13, 2013, "casting intel" confirmed that Emily Wickersham would return as NSA Analyst Ellie Bishop again after season 10. Wickersham was promoted to the main cast, two weeks prior of her debut appearance. Her first appearance in season 11 is in episode nine, "Gut Check". Episodes Ratings References Category:NCIS Category:NCIS seasons Category:2013-14 television season